


虚妄

by linchuxiu



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 刀剑神域
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linchuxiu/pseuds/linchuxiu





	虚妄

月光慵懒地从窗子中滑进来，将鸢尾花影映在他瓷白的脸上。  
略显单薄的胸膛有规律而平缓的起伏着。  
他已经睡熟了。  
他坐在他床边，温柔地注视着他的脸庞。  
良久，他低下头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，呼吸在瞬间交错温暖，下一秒重归冷寂。  
“晚安。我的爱人。”

*  
剑光闪过，崩毁的声音随着世界一块块碎裂。  
他却站在寂静中央。  
他手里握着一把剑漆黑，宛若夜空。  
一片虚无里，鼻尖却似乎萦绕着鸢尾的香气。  
是……他吗？  
他转过头，思绪刹那划过千山万水。  
他在哪里？  
在尽头。  
他握住一颗流星，在光芒的牵引之下去到他身边。  
他就在那里，一片苍蓝的鸢尾中间。  
无风，亦无光。  
可鸢尾花瓣微微颤栗，他的双眼明亮如星。  
他赤裸着身体，蜷缩在花丛中央。花瓣是他的衣袍，根茎是他的骨血，土壤是他的归宿。  
他转过头来，看见了他。  
黑暗里，他们沉默地对视。  
良久，他对他灿烂一笑。  
夜晚因他而褪去，星星照旧挂在天际，与太阳交影成双。  
他的心房剧烈地鼓动起来。他走上前，矮下身，抱住他。  
鸢尾戳刺着他。  
他柔软的金棕发却抚慰着他。  
他仰起头，用柔软的双唇贴在他冰凉的脸颊。  
“不要哭。”  
“我在这里。”  
他再次露出笑容，一如既往，宛若朝阳。  
他也尝试着向他微笑，嘴角却僵硬无法动弹。  
他寻到他的唇，固执地贴了上去。  
温暖的。  
酸涩的。  
温热的双手轻轻捧住他的脸庞，拭去他的眼泪。  
他将头埋在他的脖颈，手顺着他凸起的脊骨一路下滑。  
怀里的人安静地喘息着。  
他将他放倒在花丛中央。  
蓝紫色的汁液为他染上迷蒙的色彩，翡翠般的眼眸却清澈如昨。  
他的手覆上去，盖住那双过于澄净的眼。  
“别看着我。”  
“好。”  
他在他的身体上留下鲜红的印记，开拓着未知的疆土。  
最残忍又最幸福的事，莫过于将自己贪婪到无耻的欲望施加于他。  
可他只是接受，欣然接受。  
在原始而炙热的律动中发出断断续续的呻吟。  
突然，他问。  
“你闻到了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你的味道。”  
“我的，什么味道？”  
“似乎是，曼陀罗的味道。”  
他俯下身，将自己的唇舌与他交缠。  
“真的，是曼陀罗的味道吗？”  
他用有些虚弱的气声笑了起来。  
“是呀。”  
“你知道的，黑色的曼陀罗。”  
他捂住他的嘴。  
“别再说了!”  
他的眼泪落了下来。  
“你为什么这么残忍？你不是光明吗，你不是自由吗……”  
“那我的光明呢？我的自由呢？”  
他露出微笑。  
“抱歉。”  
他伸出双手，勾住他的脖子。  
“该说再见了。”  
鸢尾一朵朵凋谢，从他的骨血与归宿里开出一朵朵黑色的曼陀罗。  
那是不可预知的黑暗与死亡。  
是他们颠沛流离的爱。

*  
他猛地从床上坐起来。  
掌心冰凉。  
是……梦吗？  
他侧过头去。  
他仍然安静地沉睡着，鸢尾的花影映在他的脸上。  
他安心的露出微笑。  
他还在。  
他垂下头，看了看自己的手掌。  
他的掌心，攥着一朵不成形状的曼陀罗。  
他再次侧过头。  
花影孤独的打在床板上。  
啊。  
原来。  
这也是梦。  
他再次垂下头。  
蜷缩起来。  
我的光，早就消失了啊。  
便不要自由了吧。


End file.
